end of hogwart, start of a new life
by draco is a phyco
Summary: its close to the end of the 7th year.... voldenmort is dead, but his faithful followers are still doing his bidding. the trio start thier own carrers and decided to share a house once they leave hogwarts. H&HR story pleasr R&R, thank you
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:** i know the story just began but plz review so i will contiune the story as soon as there is 1 review, even a flame

i repeat, i do not own any of the harry potter characters in this story

**note:** italics is a thought.. if find this confusing please let me know

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up with a great jolt. He was sweating like mad and shaking all over. True, voldenmort defeated by him, not too long ago, but the memory still haunts him. In the final battle, with the help of all his friends and the entire order voldenmort was finally defeated. But being so powerful, he did not embrace death easily. He tried to take as many people to their graves with him.

_Luna was fighting Goyale's dad and there was no way she could see the spell coming...once lord voldenmort casts a spell, it never missed. Harry saw Luna go down, slowly, as if telling Harry her death will be worth it._

Harry just can't believe he let Luna down, she was so young, yet everyone believed in him, trusted their lives to him. He just watched Luna die… just watched her…

He decide to go down to the common room, it was completely empty, it was the common room of the head boy and head girl, only Hermonie was in here most of the time, studying. _She's so beautiful… she's changed a lot this year. The more time I spend with her, the more I fall in love. Her long brown brushy hair, her chocolaty brown eyes, her long slender legs and her seductive curves… _

"Harry? I thought you went to bed hours ago… you look so pale, is it another nightmare?"

"You would think they go away after that bastard dies."

"Come here Harry." She came over to the couch and sat next to him, and put her arms around him. Feeling Hermonie's touch Harry felt a jolt in him. He clamed down almost instantly and just sat there.

"Harry, it's not your fault she's (Luna) gone. We knew the risks when we followed you, I don't regret it one bit. Lord Voldenmort was the most powerful Dark wizard in the world. The idea of Death has been in our minds many times, but he was that evil, he had to be stopped. Anybody there was ready to die for you, I was ready to die for you." _He's so Handsome and strong… but he's been through so much pain, I have to wait, he's in shock right now, but I just can't turn away from his eyes…. Those green eyes that make me melt…_

"I'll tell you what Harry, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" there was suddenly a spark in Harry's eyes "thanks 'Mione', but don't get any ideas. "

Hermione was blushing and punched Harry in the shoulders.

"You wish Harry." and walked back to her room, walking seductively and looking back at him. Once out of Hermione's earshot, all Harry could say was "Damn…." He got up, blew out the fireplace once more and went to join Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Harry opened his eyes the next day, the first thing he noticed was a lot of bushy hair. Next he caught the scent of Hermione, _mnmm, she smells like peaches_. Harry realized that through out the night their bodies completely shifted and now Hermione's arms were on top of Harry's chest and there legs seemed to be entangled together.

Harry just stared at Hermione for what seemed to be hours, admiring her beauty, when he realized she was beginning to wake up. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

To Harry's surprise she did not wake him up immediately, but seemed to wait a few seconds too, then she kissed him on the forehead, she then gave Harry a nudge not noticing the grin on Harry's face.

"Harry, its morning now, graduation is going to be a few hours away."

Harry finally opened his eyes again and stared into those beautiful brown eyes again, Hermione seemed to be doing exactly the same and they didn't' say anything for a few minutes. Finally Hermione broke the silence and spoke again.

"Did you have anymore nightmares last night?"

"When you're sleeping with an angel, nightmares seemed to be in the back of your mind. I slept like a baby last night."

Hermione turned a light shade of pink but Harry was just grinning, enjoying the effects of his words. Hermione just gave him a playful slap and to Harry's disappointment, got out of bed.

"Nice try Harry, but this isn't gonna be a routine from now on. You better go back to your room and get ready for the graduation, I looked at your speech last night and it seems to be fine."

The graduation was moved outside this year due to a larger crowd of people then usual. When the Mr. and Mrs.Weasley saw the crowd they commented that at all the other Hogwarts graduations, the ceremonies took place in the great hall and half of the people showed up. The Grangers however did not believe there were that many wizards or witches in Britain to fill up all the spots.

As more people started to arrive, they all realized that many of these wizards and witches were quit famous. Hermione studied about a lot of these people in N.E.W.T. history of magic and told the others all about them"

"Oh! That's Aggie Ghirm! She's the head of the Auror office. That's Edmond Herquin! He must have traveled far, he's the head of The Order of Merlin…" the list just goes on and on, and they all seem to be from various organizations and the ministry.

Eventually everyone was seated and a very ancient looking wizard got up. And spoke in a loud and grand voice, Harry wouldn't be surprised if the Mer people could hear him form the bottom of the lake.

"Hogwarts has been a wonderful school to all of it's students and despite of dark times in the past, she has not crumbled and now stands firm and proud. She has produced many great wizards and witches through out the centuries and I believe will continue to ask long as magic exists. I have taking a personal interest to this particular ceremony and will be glad to qualify these young wizards. They are full of energy and imagination and will help the magical community to reach greater heights!"

Harry was silently whispering during the speech "I though the head mistress would be qualifying us as wizards and witches. How come this guy just shows up and takes over?"

"You should have really paid attention in history of magic Harry; he's the Head of The International Confederation of Wizards! Since Dumbledore died he is now the most powerful wizard in the world….well politically anyways"

"What does that mean? Who's even more powerful then that bloke?"

"Let's just say I'm starting at him right now."

Harry turned pink at that compliment and just muttered a silent" thanks"

For some reason they seemed to have skipped Granger on the d list and Longbottom on the L list, etc. not until the very end was all of them called up.

Edmond Herquin, the head of The Order of Merlin, finally walked on stage and spoke "we all know today that some very powerful, brave and intelligent witches and wizards will be qualified tonight. I don't need to tell you their story, most of you seems to know what you showed up for. After a person becomes a qualified wizard or witch, certain responsibilities. With responsibility, selected individuals can now also gain great honor and awards of merit for what they have contributed or accomplished in their careers. I award Mr. Harry James Potter the order of Merlin, First class. I will also award Miss Hermione Anne Granger and Mr. Ronald Dan Weasley order of Merlin, Second class."

The list just went on and on, Awards just went on and on. Everyone was pretty happy in the beginning, even Harry. He read in his mom's diary that one of the goals in her life was to get in the Order of Merlin; she also shared this ambition with James throughout their short lives. But after a while everyone was just bored, some of the speeches were incredibly long, Harry clocked 20 minutes for one of them. In the end headmistress McGonagall finally came to the rescue and told the speakers to send smaller awards by mail and write the speeches in a letter.

After a really long day the trio finally got up to the private common room for Head boy and Head girl and they began discussing what they had planed for after Hogwarts.

"I really have no clue what I'm gonna do, all my work applications haven't came back yet. I might even have to stay in the Leaky Cauldron until I can find a cheap place to live. I was worried about finding a place where I could afford but after all that award money I wouldn't be too badly off." Said Ron, looking up at the ceiling

"I'll probably keep you company then Ronald, I had my career path all figured out by the fifth year, but I haven't even thought of where to live and stuff with Voldemort running around." Hermione joined in

"Excellent! Why don't both of you come live with me? I already bought a place and it's great. The nearest wizard isn't too far away but it's still in a muggle neighborhood on the outskirts of London. That way people won't point and stare at my scar as I walk down the road." Harry said grinning.

Both of them agreed to live at Harry's place only if Harry allowed them to pay him.

"Aww, common guys, I know you guys aren't freeloaders by now. Paying me is completely unnecessary."

Finally Harry agreed with them and Ron had to go back to his own common room before he was caught wondering in the halls at midnight.

After Ron left Harry and Hermione just sat on the couch and talked about all the great time they had a Hogwarts. Hermione managed to edge really close to Harry but dared not go any farther. When Harry put his arms around her, she pretended not to notice and just smiled back at Harry. Eventually the fireplace grew dim and the couple just dozed off on the couch…


End file.
